Inuyasha and Kagome Happy Ending
by inuykaglovers709
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha finally got they happy ending that they deserve. KIKYO FANS DON'T READ! It had some add ons with Inuyasha and the final act episodes. Hope everyone will  enjoy it!


InuYasha and Kagome Happy Ending

"Take this Naraku, Wind Scar!" Inuyasha screamed while relasing his Wind Scar. Naraku dodge and dissapear only to reappear to jab Kikyo who was injured by his miasama and her souls that she collects was almsot gone. Inuyasha quickly tried to save Kikyo but she got jab once again by Naraku where his misama was inside of her. She gasp in pain and she fall into unconsious when Inuyasha screamed "Kikyo" and got her before she collapse in the ground.

"Haha, with Kikyo dying by my hand and with Kagome being close to my puppet no one can stop me from making the sacred jewel of four souls whole."

"What? Kagome almost being close to your...Where's Kagome? What you doing to her?" Inuyasha screamed with anger and scared and worried.

"Haha, InuYasha by the time you rescue Kagome; Kikyo would died and by the time you rescue Kikyo; Kagome'd be my puppet just like Kohaku but when she helps me find the shards I'm missing I'll send her after you to kill you and then she would die too! It's almost like what happen 50 years ago with Kikyo, and you, InuYasha. Now choose wisely. Who'd you save? Will you save Kagome in exchange for Kikyo being died or will you save Kikyo in exchange for what happen 50 years ago happen agian and you and Kagome died? Your choice but I think fast both girls are close to death and being control by me." Naraku brag.

"Inu...Y...asha, you must go save Kagome for she'll be the only one who can banish the sacred jewel of four souls from this world and stop the fight ...quickly." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo..." Inuyasha only response while he thinking of a way to save both...(THINKING TO HIMSELF:) "I can't allowed Kagome to become Naraku's slave but I can't just abanded Kikyo to slay Naraku by herself with her being close to died. DAMN! What to do? Kikyo told me that I'd to save Kagome but then Kikyo'd died...for good. I love Kagome but I love Kikyo too...when Kagome came to this worl dI learned how to make friends and trust thoes friends, how to cry for others, how to...smile. If Kikyo dies half of me would die too but...Kagome has family, friends, a future in her world. She has her family and friends who trust me to always protect Kagome. I can't live and bear if Kagome dies...Kikyo's died but Kagome has life... and a future of happiness...happiness that I want to be part of...I'm going to rescue Kagome! "Kikyo just hold on til I rescue Kagome. I will be quick I swear it! Good bye my Kikyo." Inuyasha said softly and kiss her lips.

"Goodbye Inuyasha. I want you to be happy with Kagome by your side when I die. Have a future with Kagome." Kikyo whispered when Inuyasha gently lay her down on the ground. He quickly left before Kikyo can see that he's crying. ****This is the part when the episode InuYasha: Transform Heartache into Courage comes into the story**** HERE'S A LINK IF U HAVEN'T SEEN IT! .com/watch/92475/inuyasha-transform-heartache-into-courage ****WHEN INUYASHA SAVES KAGOME, SHE WAKES UP AND WHEN INUYASHA THINKING: ANY LATER AND I COULD'VE LOST KAGOME TOO" IS WHERE THIS STORY CONTIUNES**** "Kagome, listen. I was with Kikyo and Naraku while you almost became...you know what I mean. It makes me sick to know how close you were to become...you know...what. I'M SO SORRY. Kikyo was almost dear when she urge me to go save you. Lets go see if we can save her too okay?" Inuyasha ask softly and nice-like cause he was worried that Kagome...his Kagome who he loves so much and wants to protect her with his very live would be mad, sad and upset...he hates when she cries or get upset or mad while he off searching for Kikyo. It pains him deeply in the heart that Kagome is in pain because he keep going after Kikyo... It also pains him in his heart that becasue he was with Kikyo, Kagome almost became Naraku slave...Today made him change. He realise Kagome been in Physical, Mental and emontional pain when he goes after Kikyo and he who always protect Kagome from harm made him realize that he was the one who kept harming Kagome. Kagome look at him with thoes big beautiful brown eyes and she got up and reply

"Lets go save Kikyo." He smiled while he got up and he moved to Kagome to hug her.

"Thank you Kagome. I...love you." He whisper into her ear. I can feel her shock but she relax and reply:

"I love you too Inuyasha." He let go and croutch so Kagome can ride on his back. Sango, Kilalah, Miroku and Shippo was already ready and we leapt into action. Inuyasha mind was focus on finding Kikyo alive but was prepare mentally if she died. (TO HIMSELF:) If Kikyo dies I swear I'll be a hundred percent loyal to Kagome. She'd no longer be in pain cause of me. I'll share a future with her by my side. I love her and she loves me. With each leap Inuyasha got more tense and he know that Kagome knows he feeling really tense cause she gave him a squeese like a reassuring hug and it did relax him a bit til he saw what was up ahead.

* * *

><p>****Chapter 2 Ding Dong The Wicked Witch Is Died****<p>

Kikyo's situation What InuYasha saw made his heart froze and made his blood burn with anger. Naraku in full piece not a scratch on him, tentleculs reek of Kikyo's blood and they keep lunging into the big ball circle of misma where he heard Kikyos's gasp of pain. He croutch to get Kagome off and

he ask if she can pierce the misma without harming Kikyo. He saw the pain in her eyes but determination and she tried but couldn't cover up the pain in her eyes. He felt a jab of grief and sadness for Kagome but he would have to make it up to her afterwards.

"Ya." She reply. He got himself ready to leap as soon as Kagome's arrow pierce the misma and rescue Kikyo and get her out asap!

"Hit the mark" Kagome aimed and shot. When the arrow purfy the misma I jump into the once big ball circle of misma. Kikyo was paler than usual, he grab her and got out. Kikyo had cuts all over her body and blood stains all over her body.

"Inu…Yasha, you came for me." She tried to smile but that cause her to gasp in pain. "I told you I'd. I reply.

"So you came InuYasha. Ah, I see Kagome's better. Too bad she didn't have the guts to be my slave. I could've made her stronger and with her being my slave I'd never die. Oh well. Kikyo, InuYasha seems to care about Kagome more than you. He could've stayed and save you while Kagome became my slave. You two could've been happy together while I used Kagome to find the shards then I'd make her go kill both of you so all three of you can go to hell . But now you should all die! Farewell!" Naraku said.

"Naraku shut up! When it comes to relationship and love you don't know squat on how they work that's why you failed on me becoming your slave cause even though InuYasha loves Kikyo I love him and I trust him to always come for me." Kagome screamed with some tears in her eyes but she quickly wipe them away.

"Ha foolish wrench! Harkidushi can always your anger towards Kikyo and Inuyasha a key to you becoming my slave! Or I could just—". Inuyasha anger voice intrupt Naraku.

"You Bastard! Harkidoushi will NEVER touch Kagome cause her heart is pure. That's why Harkidoushi failed." Kagome smiled at him and Inuyasha can see that Kikyo is half smiling at him and the other half of the smile is pain. Inuyasha gently lay Kikyo near Kagome so Kagome can try to heal Kikyo and he pulled out his Tessiga. Naraku's barrier surrounded him when Inuyasha attack which cause InuYasha to bounce off. Naraku's poisonous misama leaked out his barrier and it was surrounding Kagome and Kikyo. I tried to get to them but Naraku's tenticules stop me. Naraku's damned misma created a big ball barrier around Kagome and Kikyo. I saw Kagome using her arrows to purify the misma. I was attacking Narkau's tenticules that prevent me to help Kagome and Kikyo. In the corner of my eye I saw Kagome carrying Kikyo out.

Kagome laid Kikyo gently behind her and she quickly grab her arrows and bow and ait at Naraku.

When it hit I rush to him and screamed "Wind Scar" and the bastard counter with misma and escape. "Damn. How's Kikyo Kagome?" I asked.  
>"The poison has reach her heart. I can faintly hear her heart. If only I-" Kagome said with a sad face.<p>

"NO Kagome it isn't your fault it's mine." I reply softly as I walk towards Kagome and Kikyo.

"Inu...Yas...ha?" Kikyo ask weakly.

"I'm here Kikyo. Lets go some place quiet to talk." As I lift her up I saw Kagome's eyes wet with tears but also there's pain, saddness and regret. "Kikyo and I need to talk alone". I whisper and walk away from the group to a quieter place.

****(THE EPISODE OF WHEN KIKYO'S DIED BUT B4 SHE DIES HAS TWO REQUEST FOR INUYASHA)****

"Inuyasha I've two request for you to do while I'm died." Kikyo said softly.

"Anything Kikyo." Inuyasha reply with tears in his eyes.

"First I want you to help Kagome figure out how to banish the jewel fo four souls from this world forever. Second, I want you to have a happy life with Kagome by your side. I want you to forget me and be with Kagome. That you two get married, have kids, and grown old together. Your future is being with Kagome now and I won't be in the way now. Love her, cherish her, protect her, make a life with her kay Inuyasha?' Kikyo said.

"Yes Kikyo. I love Kagome with every white blood cell in my body. I'd always be by her side and I'll make a life with her. I'll miss you but I think Kagome has suffer too much that she deserves happiness with me by her side. I love you Kikyo. Goodbye my first love." Inuyasha said with tears in his eyes as he kissed Kikyo til she died. The light was pretty and peaceful. I got up and walk towards my group of friends who was eating dinner.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." Kagome whispered with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Kagome. She's happy now. She can finally rest in peace." I reply as I sat next to her. We ate in silene which was fine with me as I figure out how to complete her two request. It got late when I pull myself out of my thoughts. Everyone was fast asleep. Kagome was breathing softly and peaceful. It made my heart sing with joy that she is sleeping peaceful. I saw her blanket didn't fully cover her so I got up quietly and fix her blanket.

I made the decision quick as I quietly and gently lay on top of Kagome's blanket and I scoot myself close to my beloved.

She woke up and gave me a questionly look. "Inuyasha, you okay?" she ask still half asleep.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to sleep closer to you. That's all." I reply and she looked shocked but her beautiful brown eyes was smiling. She scott towards me and I wrap my arns around her. She fall asleep instanly. As I watch her sleep I was certain that even if Kikyo wasn't died I'd spend my life and future with Kagome. I smiled to myself and I fallen asleep while snugging and cuddling with my true love.

THIS WAS JUST A DRAFT TO SEE IF ANYONE LIKES IT!

PLEASE COMMENT AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER!

more to contined when I'm unbusy! I've chores, video games, working on new stories and weather issues.

This is the story that is complete!


End file.
